Swan Lake
by Mia21
Summary: Newest entry in my fairy tale stories. This one is, yes, about Swan Lake. Kenshin is the prince, Kaoru is the swan, and Shishio is the evil sorcerer. Please read and review!
1. On being a swan

Kaoru, currently in her swan form, floated atop Swan Lake. The sun had begun its descent some time ago and she knew any minute now she would turn back into a human. She didn't precisely mind being a swan, but missed her human shape with a passion, feet, arms, hands, _fingers._ When she had first fallen victim to Shishio's spell, she had ached for her human form during the day when she was a swan, but she'd slowly grown used to it over the years.

It was hard to believe she'd been under this spell for three years. And still Shishio came to her at least once a week and asked her if she had relented and would marry him, as if she'd shackle herself to a man as cruel as Shishio, who had long since stolen away her life.

The nice thing was that now, after being alone for so long, other actual swans had begun to use the lake as their primary nesting spot.

Red magic sparkled around her, she felt her wings stretch out into human arms and her feet hit the bottom of the lake. She stood up, fully clothed in trousers and a long white blouse as she always was. She was at least grateful that Shishio had bothered to tie clothing into her transformation. She would hate to transform naked and have to go in search of clothing. As it was, she had to go in search of boots. She didn't know why but she also always ended up without shoes and had long since begun stashing an extra pair of boots nearby.

Kaoru donned her boots, and dug into the crumbling wall next to her, moving the loose rocks and pulling out her bokken. With it in hand, she began to walk through Swan Lake forest to an open meadow she used for practice. As she neared the meadow, her eyes locked onto a large white form laying on the side of the meadow. She knelt down next to the dead swan, gently turning it over and finding its cause of death easily, a large arrow protruding from its breast. Gritting her teeth, Kaoru took several deep breaths, fingering the fletching on the arrow. She knew from the colors, two white and one blue feather, that it was a royal arrow. This was the third deceased swan she had found in the past week, and that was enough for her. Knowing the royal family was currently staying at Kubota castle for the summer, which wasn't far from Swan Lake, Kaoru knew she had to do something about them hunting swans. ' _Them?'_ she thought angrily, _'I know exactly who it was.'_

His Imperial Highness, Crown Prince Kenshin slipped inside the smaller feasting hall of Kubota palace. The hall was packed with people and hummed with music.

Walking around the outside of the room towards his cousin, Sano, Kenshin stopped near the refreshments table, pausing to watch several couples dance. His mother suddenly appeared beside him.  
"Hello, darling." She said with a smile.

"Mother." He grinned

"Are you enjoying your spying?" She asked.

"Actually, I am." He answered.

"Any girls catch your fancy?" She wondered.

"Not really." He said, shaking his head.

"I hate to tell you this, darling, but it's about time you found yourself someone."

Kenshin nodded. "She's out there somewhere."

"I know dear, but you're the crown prince. You need to get married and insure the next generation." Kenshin sighed, thinking that she was pushing at him to keep her mind from his father, who was currently away attending a summit in Marioka.

"I know Mother, I will. Any word from father?"

"Not yet. I hope all is going well, Kami knows we need help if we are to expel Sorcerer Shishio."

"Don't remind me." He grimaced, his mind already latching on and beginning to worry about his realm's biggest threat.

"Well, don't let me keep you over here sweetheart. If I'm not mistaken, you have a host of ladies anxious to dance with you."

Kenshin smiled, kissed his mother's hand, and then strode out to take his turn on the dance floor.

The hour was now late and, after saying farewell to the guests, Kenshin was grateful that the evening was over with and he could head for his bed. Strolling past a grotto of trees, he paused when he saw something white flash among the greenery. When a girl flung herself from the trees a moment later, landing in a crouch on the stone path in front of him, he raised both eyebrows.

She was a mixture of fascination and beauty, for she had long raven hair that was tied back and bright blue eyes. Her features were playful and almost roughish, though that might have been the half-smirk she wore.

"Hello your highness. I'm here to deliver a message."

The prince opened his mouth. Kaoru sprang forward and clapped her hand over his mouth.

"Ah-ah. No calling for help. I don't wish to be arrested, after all. And don't worry, I mean you no harm as long as you follow my advice. Stop hunting swans. Swan Lake has become a sanctuary for swans."

His eyes crinkled with amusement and his lips brushed her palm as he spoke, "Oh, you must mean my cousin, Sano."

Frowning, Kaoru asked, "It isn't you who hunts swans?"

"Sano is the hunter, I prefer the sword." He offered.

"Well, whichever of you it is, just know that shooting at the swans must stop."

Prince Kenshin nodded. "I'll tell Sano."

"Thank you."

"Why do you care about the swans?" The prince asked from behind her hand.

"Because no one else does. Remember, tell your cousin."

He nodded as she darted into the trees, fleeing back to Swan Lake as quickly as she could.


	2. A visitor

**Hello everyone, I forgot to do this on the first chapter. Thanks a lot for bothering to read my story and for the reviews already, more are always appreciated! Hope you guys enjoy chapter two. And of course, standard disclaimer applies.**

 **Mia21**

* * *

After dusk hit the following evening and the transformation came, Kaoru sloshed towards the shore, intent on reclaiming her boots when a voice interrupted her train of thought.

"So, a swan eh?" Looking up, Kaoru saw the last person she wanted to see coming towards her from the forest edge.

"Your highness." She growled, upset not only that he had bothered to follow her but also that he now knew her secret. _'Well, maybe not all of it.'_ she thought.

"It's a curse, I assume. I mean, not to be rude, but I don't know of anyone who wants to be a swan during the day." With those words, her fragile hope that he might not know all of her secret was crushed.

"Why are you here?" she challenged.

"You said Swan Lake had become a bird sanctuary last night, which seemed odd as the lake borders Sorcerer Shishio's castle, which my parents declared off limits more than a year ago."

Kaoru groaned inwardly, thinking, _'If I had just kept my mouth shut about the bird sanctuary and only asked that they stopped hunting the swans at all.'_

"So, are you going to tell me how this happened?" the prince asked.

Sighing, Kaoru began her story, knowing full well that she was only adding to his knowledge. "Three years ago, during Hirosaki's harvest festival, Shishio happened to notice me. He is very persuasive when he wants to be, and after inviting himself to dinner at my home several times, he asked me here and requested that I marry him. When I refused, he cursed me to be a swan during the day and only turn back into a human at night and only if the moon touches Swan Lake that evening. It's his way of keeping me, even though I refused to marry him. He still comes to see me at least once a week to ask if I've changed my mind and will consent to be his wife yet. As if, after this, I would ever consent."

"What of your parents?" he asked.

"My mother died not long after I was born, and my father Shishio had murdered shortly after he cursed me."

"I'm sorry. I understand why you were so adamant about hunting swans, given that you are one during the day. By the by, my cousin agreed to refrain from shooting any more swans." Kenshin said, then frowned, his brow wrinkling in agitation. "Could another magic user help you break the curse?"

"Shishio told me once that, as the spell is infused with his power, only he can break it, and he will only break it if I agree to wed him. However, I believe it could very well be possible for another enchanter to break the curse, but as I cannot leave the lake, I have no way of ever knowing. Please, you have no way of knowing how dangerous this place is. You must forget me and do not return."

"I can see that you live a very difficult life. I have no wish to make matters worse for you."

Kaoru frowned, not entirely satisfied with his response. "Thank you. I wish you well, Your Highness."

"And I you."

Kaoru stood by the edge of the lake and watched him exit through the forest. She could only hope that his curiosity had been satisfied and he would do as she had suggested and not return. Maybe he would even mention her in passing to his parents who could bring an enchanter to the realm to help her.

* * *

Kenshin stood against the window in his drawing room while Sano lounged on the settee.

"A swan huh?" Sano asked.

"Yep. It's why she was so insistent about no longer hunting them, she _is_ one." Kenshin told him.

"And Shishio cursed her because she wouldn't marry him?" Sano wondered.

"That's what she told me. She also said he still asks her and once told her that was the only way he would ever take the spell off."

Sano whistled. "I suppose the only hope is if your father is able to secure the help of an enchanter at his summit."

"I know. It's why I could promise nothing, although father is pretty convincing."

Sano nodded, agreeing, then asked, "What is she like?"

Kenshin grinned. "If you agree to return with me you can meet her and decide for yourself."

Sano grinned right back. "When do we leave?"

"We can't go back until tomorrow night, remember the particulars of her curse."

* * *

 **Please let me know what you all thought!**


	3. Noble duo

**Hi all, hope everyone is having a great week so far! Now on to chapter three, please review and let me know is you guys are liking it!**

 **Mia21**

* * *

The next night, Kaoru was just finishing putting her boots on when two strangers walked out of the forest's edge. _'Well, one stranger.'_ She amended silently. Placing her hands on her hips, Kaoru snarled, "What are you doing here? You said you wouldn't come back."

"No, I said I didn't wish to make your life any more difficult." Kenshin returned, before gesturing at the spiky-haired man next to him. "This is my cousin, Sano."

"Pleased to meet ya." he said, to which Kaoru nodded.

Still angry, she sputtered, "This is not a good idea. The last thing you should be doing is prancing around a lake next to a sorcerer's castle!"

"We came to tell you that my father is currently away at a summit meeting with the rulers of all the nearby kingdoms. He is hoping to find help in eliminating Shishio, which would have to be from another magic user. If he is successful, your help could be on the way."

"But you won't know that until the emperor returns, will you?" Kaoru asked sourly.

"No." Kenshin answered.

"Then you shouldn't make promises you don't know if you'll be able to keep." Kaoru snapped.

"I'll find a way to keep it. I'm going to help you." Kenshin promised.

"Besides, I wanted to meet the famous swan lady that made me agree to stop hunting." Sano said.

Kaoru smiled. "I didn't say stop hunting, I just said stop hunting swans. I'd like to keep myself in one piece."

Sano grinned back. "Can't say I blame ya for that."

"Thank you. Now you two really should go, if Shishio finds either of you, being placed under a spell is the nicest thing he would do."

Kenshin nodded. "We'll be back at some point. Goodnight."

* * *

Kaoru was relieved the next evening when the two did not return, although she did briefly wonder why. She hoped that what she'd said about prancing around a sorcerer's castle had taken root, but she doubted it.

* * *

Kenshin and Sano did not go to Swan Lake the next night because they couldn't leave the palace. Empress Hiromi had cornered them, again in Kenshin's drawing room.

"I heard from your father today." She told Kenshin. "He's rather insistent that you're at least attached to someone by the time he gets home. To that end, we're having a ball in three night's time and all of the eligible ladies of the kingdom are invited. Doesn't that sound exciting?" Hiromi bubbled.

"Of course." Kenshin answered with a smile, while privately thinking, _'not really.'_

He shared a glance with Sano who flashed him a grin, from which Kenshin knew he was excited. Sano loved parties and pretty girls. Kenshin really only had thoughts for one girl recently, one who was beautiful and obviously concerned for more than just herself, but was also obviously trapped by an evil sorcerer. Kenshin already knew that he would be thinking about Kaoru the entire night.

* * *

The next dusk, when Kaoru climbed from the water, it was to find the prince and his cousin waiting for her, leaning against the wall where she kept her boots and her bokken. She smiled despite herself, glad to know they cared enough to continue returning, in spite of the danger.

"Good evening." Kenshin beamed, happy to see her.

"Good evening, to both of you." Kaoru returned, making sure to acknowledge Sano's presence as well.

"I wanted to be sure and tell you, I don't think we'll be able to slip away to come see you for the next couple of nights."

"Why?" Kaoru queried, frowning.

"Things are getting very busy with my father's imminent return -"Kenshin began, but having talked about it on the way to the lake that night, Sano sighed and interrupted.

"The truth is, Kenshin's mother is hosting a ball in two nights to try to get Kenshin matched up before his father gets home. All eligible ladies are invited, and we would really enjoy it if you could come too."

Glancing over at his cousin, who was glaring at him, Sano asked, "What!?"

Shaking his head, Kenshin looked back at Kaoru. "I would love it if you could come." Both Sano and Kaoru noted the prince's use of the singular I, and not we as Sano had initially stated.

Smiling, Kaoru breathed, "I will try."

"Moving on, my father's summit is coming to an end. I should know in a few days whether or not he was able to secure the help of another enchanter or not."

Trying not to get her hopes up too much, Kaoru said, "That's good."

Reluctant to leave that night, Kenshin had Kaoru show him what she did in a normal night. When she confessed to practicing with her bokken, he was delighted that she knew the sword. He had her go ahead and practice as if they weren't there, watching every kata she worked through with keen eyes. When she was finished, he had a million questions for her, about her sword style, where she had learned it and from who. After talking about it for a good two hours or so, Kenshin finally bid her goodnight and he and Sano took their leave.

As the morning sun rose and Kaoru turned back into a swan, she found herself floating on the lake, wistfully thinking of a handsome prince and a ball at Kubota palace.


	4. Pretender

**Hello everyone, really hope you are all enjoying the story so far! Reviews are always appreciated and standard disclaimer applies, Rurouni Kenshin, all the characters and everything about it belongs to Nobuhiro Watsuki. I really wish it were mine but, alas, it's not! Thanks again!**

 **-Mia21**

* * *

Once the sun had set the next night, Kaoru was surprised when Shishio came to pay her a little visit, followed closely by Yumi, his ward. Knowing things always went better when she complimented him, Kaoru began, "Shishio, what a pleasant surprise. You found time away from your work to come and visit little old me?"

Shishio smirked at her, then asked, "I bet you think you're so smart don't you my pet?"

"Well, not often compared with you."

He laughed then, "Obviously. Have you forgotten about Diablo?"

Kaoru inwardly winced, cursing herself for letting his little spying bird slip her mind for even a moment.

"I know all about you're little prince and his companion. I also know about the empress's ball thanks to Yumi. But guess what, you're not going anywhere tomorrow night."

Wondering what he was going to do to stop her, Kaoru raised her eyebrows, "Oh?"

"I know you like the prince since his visits have you all befuddled, you used to keep better track of these things. Tomorrow night, there is no moon."

Kaoru sucked in her breath, staring up at the waxing crescent moon and realizing he was right, she had totally forgotten. Shishio was cackling, soon followed into laughter by Yumi, before he decided to twist the knife a little more. "But don't worry, you'll still be there."

Kaoru frowned, until he snapped his fingers in Yumi's direction, transforming her into a mirror image of Kaoru. "See? And once you spend the entire night ignoring the prince, dancing and flirting with everyone else, he'll be done with you."

Feeling sick to her stomach, and knowing that Yumi was once a prostitute, Kaoru lamented, "No, you can't, please."

"Obviously, I can." He told her, laughing again, before he and Yumi headed back towards the castle, leaving Kaoru on her own.

* * *

Kenshin and Sano found themselves being measured and fitted for a new outfit. He'd been told by his mother they all had to look their best, though he wasn't sure why until their friend Aoshi walked in and told them, "I just heard, the emperor is returning tomorrow afternoon and will be present for the ball."

"Ah, now my mother's perfectionism makes sense." Kenshin said, to which Sano nodded from his mass of seamstresses and measuring tapes.

"Did you hear if he's bringing help back with him?" Kenshin asked, to which Aoshi just shook his head. Kenshin sighed, the promise he'd made Kaoru weighing heavily on his heart. Realizing he'd just have to wait and see, he sort of shrugged before raising his arms back up and letting the seamstresses continue with him too.

* * *

The next nightfall, Kaoru floated gloomily on top of Swan Lake, watching as Shishio reminded Yumi yet again what and what not to do. Kissing him on the cheek, Yumi set off for Akita and Kubota palace, having to walk as Kaoru would.

* * *

Kenshin swirled a goblet of wine and watched the dancers whirl across the floor, knowing his parents were expecting him to be out there. He'd been ecstatic to learn his father had brought home with him an enchantress who'd agreed to help them face Shishio. Kenshin had high hopes she would agree to interview and help Kaoru as well. She was a very pretty woman, with long black hair and dark brown eyes, and Kenshin knew his cousin was already smitten with her as he would dance with no one tonight.

Kenshin found himself pondering Kaoru's smile and thick, slightly curling, black hair. Just then, the set of double doors that led into the ballroom were thrown open, giving entrance to none other than Kaoru who looked beautiful in a white dress with blue accents, the first dress Kenshin had seen her in.

He straightened at the sight of her, but upon observing her for a few moments, the way she was winking and throwing suggestive glances at some of the men, he narrowed his eyes, that wasn't like Kaoru at all.

Several of the other young lords went to ask her to dance, and she consented, pressing herself against them as they moved across the dance floor.

' _This is not my Kaoru.'_ He realized quite suddenly. Leaning towards his cousin, he whispered what he had just perceived. Standing, Sano told him, "I'll notify the guards."

The soldiers slipped in to the ballroom, circling the Kaoru fraud. After a moment, they moved in with a unison that was impressive for those watching. Suddenly realizing she was surrounded, the Kaoru look-alike reached into a pocket of her gown and pulled out a black marble, throwing it to the ground. It cracked, and foul-smelling smoke spewed from it, drawing tears to Kenshin's eyes and making him cough. Some wise person threw the windows open, but it was too late. She had used the distraction to disappear.


	5. The Lady Enchantress

**Hey everyone, hope life is going well for you all. Thanks for the great reviews, as always I would love more! This chapter is kinds short but hope you like it!**

 **Mia21**

* * *

The next evening, Kenshin, Sano and Lady Enchantress Megumi, who had agreed to see if she could help her, set off towards Swan Lake. By the time they arrived, Kaoru had already transformed and was trying to don her boots. Looking up, Kaoru breathed a sigh of relief when she saw them. "I had thought for sure you wouldn't come back after you watched Yumi's behavior as me last night."

"I knew that wasn't you." Kenshin told her.

"You did?" She asked, grinning.

"Yes. Now, allow me to introduce Lady Enchantress Megumi."

Kaoru noticed right away she was beautiful and surprisingly young, appearing not much older than Kaoru herself. She wore a dress that sparkled and shimmered, turning from lavender to a dark shade of navy. She was as lovely as the dawn, but seemed _tired_.

"Welcome to Swan Lake, Lady Enchantress."

"Thank you. Prince Kenshin has asked me to inspect your curse and see if I could help. I'm not much of a curse breaker but I will see if there is some way that I can be of assistance."

When she said Kenshin had asked if she could help, Kaoru couldn't keep her eyes away from his face, or the grin off hers. Enchantress Megumi inspected Kaoru closely, seeing something that Kaoru couldn't see.

"It is as I thought," Enchantress Megumi announced after a short time. "Shishio tied your curse around you like a braid in a horse's mane and he did an unfortunately diligent job of it. If he were sloppy and there were loops that I could pick loose, I could possibly dismantle it."

"So, it was a foolish thing to have asked?" Kaoru wondered.

Enchantress Megumi shook her head, glancing slyly between Kaoru and prince Kenshin "No, not at all. As it stands, I can easily add a modifier to the spell, giving you a way to break it. Unfortunately, I 'm rather limited in my options. For your particular curse, I think it would work best to use a modifier I am familiar with, that is, to break the spell, you must fall in love with someone and they must fall in love with you in return. Let me be clear: love from _both_ sides is required to break the curse."

Kaoru bit her lip, wishing Kenshin were a possibility. But he was the Crown Prince and she was an uneducated merchant's daughter. Sadly, that took him out of the running. Deciding she was not keen to inflict herself with a star-crossed love that could never be realized, Kaoru nodded hesitantly.

"Then it's settled." Enchantress Megumi said, taking a step back from her. She reached out one hand as if she intended to poke Kaoru, but paused about a hand's width away from her shoulder and pinched her pointer finger and thumb together. She pulled them back a few inches with narrowed eyes, said something under her breath, and blew on her fingers. Kaoru blinked in surprise when angry red fibers flared around her. The fibers ran in circles around Kaoru – crisscrossing in a precise pattern, creating a loosely woven web of sorts.

Enchantress Megumi slipped a finger in one of the rope's loops and tugged, pulling it loose. Then she brushed a finger across the loosened loop. A new fiber, this one golden in color, burst up and down the length of the rope, unfurling around Kaoru with the rest of the spell. As it moved, Kaoru could _feel_ the spell change. She shivered, feeling the hairs on the back of her neck and up and down her arms stand up.

"Will Shishio know you changed it?" Kaoru asked.

"Not unless he studies it closely. I wove it in pretty well, and his spell is freestanding, it's not attached to his power, so he wouldn't have felt me manipulate it." Enchantress Megumi told her.

"Good. I'd hate to have to explain this." Kaoru then turned to Kenshin. "Thank you."

"It wasn't I who modified the curse." He said.

"No, but it was you who asked the Lady Enchantress to do such a thing. So, I will say again, thank you. You have given me hope."

Kenshin's eyes were soft with affection. "Of course. I would do anything to help you.

Kaoru held in a sigh. _'When he says such sweet things…'_ but she knew she could not afford to waste time on fanciful wishes that were never to be. If she could only find someone of her own class that she could fall in love with, the curse would be gone. Although, she had to be careful and not venture to far away as she had to be on the lake with the moon touching it every night to transform and not let Shishio know anything was going on.


	6. Final Battle

**Okay everyone, we are now, except for maybe one final chapter, at the end! Make sure and let me know what you thought! Oh, and FYI, a basan is a large fire-breathing chicken monster from Japanese mythology.**

* * *

Two nights after the failed ball, Shishio came to see her. Wondering what he wanted now, Kaoru pasted a smile on her face.

"Shishio. What brings you down tonight?" Kaoru asked, worried that maybe he knew of Enchantress Megumi, although she had made sure to check for Diablo, Shishio's pet crow.

"Even though they discovered Yumi, I believe she was successful. Haven't seen your princeling coming to visit."

Kaoru breathed a silent sigh of relief before shrugging. "If he thinks I would ever behave as I'm sure Yumi did, then he doesn't deserve me."

"Apparently you think no one deserves you, which is fine by me, you can stay here as a swan for as long as you like."

"I'm hoping someday you'll remove the curse." Kaoru told him, watching as his eyes brightened.

"Have you finally grown tired of being a swan and relented?" Shishio asked.

"Not yet, but I'm certainly thinking about my options, or lack thereof."

Shishio smiled. "Be sure to let me know when you are ready to become mine, and you'll have no more days of being a swan on the lake."

"I will." Kaoru assured him, watching him head back towards the castle in a much better mood than he'd come down in. Kaoru shivered once he was out of sight, disgusted at the very idea of saying yes to Shishio. Just then, Prince Kenshin emerged from the forest, his forehead wrinkled in disbelief.

"What did he want?"

"He wanted to gloat about Yumi's performance as me at the ball having chased you away."

"Lovely. I brought you something." Kenshin told her, handing her a book.

"' _The song of Roland,'_ " Kaoru read. "Oh, thank you. It's been so long since I've read, well, anything."

"You are most welcome. Lady Enchantress Megumi is preparing herself to face Shishio, hopefully in this next week she'll be ready. The infantry stands prepared to march this way."

Kaoru took a deep breath, nodding.

* * *

That next week, Kenshin visited Kaoru at Swan Lake nearly every evening, bringing her more books. Kaoru half-heartedly wished he wouldn't, reminding herself that he was off limits. She often asked how everything was going and if Megumi was ready, to which Kenshin always responded not yet. Kaoru didn't want to push too much, she knew a fight between magic users would be dirty and she'd rather be sure Megumi was ready than force her to come before she was ready.

At the end of the week, Shishio came out to visit her again, anxious to see if she noticed his new _'pet'_ , a massive basan that he was going to set loose. Appalled, Kaoru tried to gently have him rethink his plan of turning it free, only to have him laugh and say that he would enjoy the panic it caused. Once Shishio had returned to the castle, Kaoru quickly scribbled a note, leaving it beneath a loose rock for herself. The next morning, after she had returned to her swan form, Kaoru pulled the note free from the rock with her beak, flying to Kubota palace. She was exceedingly grateful to find Kenshin and his cousin walking outside. She flew close, landing and offering them her note.

"Kaoru?" Kenshin asked, staring down at her. She nodded as best she could, again pushing the note towards him. He took it, quickly reading it before handing it to Sano who was horrified at what she had written.

"I'll go tell my father." Kenshin said, turning and rushing into the palace.

Watching his cousin go, Sano turned back to Kaoru. "It appears the Lady Enchantress may have some other work to do before facing Shishio." Kaoru again nodded before taking to the skies.

* * *

Three nights later, a company of infantry led by Kenshin and a company of archers led by Sano arrived at Swan Lake. The infantry units started across the bridge which connected the beach to the castle doors. Not waiting for them, Shishio strolled out of his castle, his fists already encased in red magic. He was silent as he scanned the battlefield, stopping when he saw Prince Kenshin.

"Your highness," he began, giving him a mocking bow. "There is no point to such a display. I wish to challenge you to single, one-on-one combat. Do you accept?"

His eyes narrowed, Kenshin too scanned the others and then nodded. "Yes." He said, Kaoru's heart jumping into her throat with his assent. Kenshin climbed onto the bridge and made his way towards Shishio. Kaoru followed him only some way, making sure to leave enough room for them to fight. His sword already in his hand, Shishio didn't give the prince a chance to study him but attacked immediately, adding a little extra force by setting his sword on fire with his magic. Surprised, Kenshin thought to himself, _'Calm down. Don't be fooled. The flame itself can't damage much. Concentrate on the blade! Work on deflecting that!'_

Kenshin did his best to parry Shishio's blows, and managed to block most but he finally landed a glancing blow on Kenshin's right shoulder. Taking a step back, Kenshin performed a rising attack that Kaoru assumed was meant to strike Shishio's jaw from below, hitting him with the sword's side. Unfazed, Shishio again attacked, Kenshin parrying blows until one landed on his left shoulder this time. Falling back, Kenshin's right hand covering the wound, although Kaoru could see the red blood leaking between his fingers, Shishio laughed, "In this world the strong live and the weak die. That is true no matter what you use as your weapon, armies, swords, magic."

Taking a deep breath, Kenshin answered, "No! No lives have a duty to be lost. Everyone deserves to live happily, in peace."

His face twisted in an angry sneer, Shishio again came towards Kenshin, this time gathering red magic around his hand and pointing his fingers at Kenshin. The prince grunted, dropping down on one knee. Just then, Shishio landed a blow across Kenshin chest, throwing him back onto the bridge.

"Kenshin!" Kaoru cried, running towards him on the wooden bridge. Falling on her knees next to him, Kaoru smoothed her hand through his red fringe. He stared straight up at her, not speaking, but his purple-gold eyes asking something from her. "You're going to be alright," she told him. "You have to be, I love you."

Smiling, Kenshin pushed himself back onto his knees, one hand across his chest. "I love you too Kaoru."

Kaoru felt Shishio's spell shatter around her and apparently so did Shishio.

"What have you done!?" He roared.

Kaoru looked across the bridge at him, smirking slightly. "Finally gotten free of you!"

Shishio ran across the bridge, straight at Kenshin. The two again traded blows, Kenshin holding nothing back now. Landing a blow on Shishio, who himself now fell on his knees on the bridge, Kaoru watched in disbelief as Yumi cried out, running to see if he was alright. Kenshin stood, breathing hard, as the two whispered, then Shishio kissed Yumi before plunging his sword through her, stabbing Kenshin too. As Kenshin again fell down onto the bridge, Shishio removed the sword, catching Yumi as she fell. Appalled, Kaoru asked in horror, "You betray the one who loves you!?"

"She just helped me win." Shishio told Kaoru, watching Kenshin's unmoving form. Rolling onto his stomach and using his hands to push himself to his feet, Kenshin grunted, "Not yet. Other lives depend on me, my life is not just mine."

Snarling, Shishio prepared to come at Kenshin again, who placed his sword back in its sheath, sinking into the particular stance of Battojutsu. Watching carefully, Kaoru was able to observe not only the first step with the right foot, but the second step with the left foot while he was mid-draw. She also saw the acceleration of the wind around Kenshin, pulling Shishio closer, close enough for Kenshin to deliver the killing blow, stabbing Shishio through the chest with his blade. After Shishio collapsed, Kenshin bent over and placed his hands on his knees, taking several deep breaths before Kaoru was on him, locking her hands around his shoulders, unmindful of the blood.

"How did you do that?" She asked, still in awe of what she'd just witnessed

"It's an ancient style called Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu, developed as a way for a single fighter to conquer many. I told you I preferred the sword."

"Are you okay though?" she asked worriedly, touching the still bleeding wound across his chest.

Kenshin nodded, resting his forehead against hers. "I am now."


	7. Epilogue

**Hello everyone! Short chapter, still hoping for some reviews as this officially the end of the story, but who knows, I may write a few extra in the future chapters. Please let me know what you guys thought! Thanks for sticking with me!**

 **Mia21**

* * *

A month later and, after learning that Enchantress Megumi had found and defeated Shishio's basan, Kaoru now couldn't be happier. She was no longer forced to transform into a swan every day, Shishio's threat was gone, and she was marrying the man of her dreams, today. Wearing a magnificent blue gown, Kaoru stood in front of scores of courtiers, and the prince's family, and said 'I do' to the man she wished to spend eternity with. When the ceremony was done and everyone moved to the ballroom, Kenshin clasped Kaoru's hand and pulled her onto the dance floor.

They were soon joined by many other couples, including Emperor Seijuro dancing with Empress Hiromi and Sano dancing with Enchantress Megumi. Kaoru was secretly hoping the sparks between them developed into something more, and apparently Kenshin was too from the way he watched them and smiled.

"I'll love you forever." Kaoru told him while dancing in his arms. Kenshin shook his head, "And I'll love you, but far longer than forever." He said, before leaning down and capturing her lips.


End file.
